weekyle15s_fairy_tail_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nichiya
Nichiya was a member of the Extalia's Imperial Guard and later was sent to Earthland and later became a member of Blue Pegasus and is Zackery Bulger's partner. Appearance Nichiya seems to have the same facial features as Ichiya, but also dons cat ears and whiskers, that are unique to the Exceeds. He also has a distinctively large head, with orange fur arranged in a wavy style with a fringe hanging on his forehead. He also wears a red hat with a cat symbol on it. Being the captain of the Extalia army, he wears royal blue army coat with a brown belt. He also wears a two-paneled apron, with the Extalia army's logo imprinted on it, dark-green pants and brown boots. He usually carries a sword encased in a scabbard. Like Ichiya, Nichiya is mostly seen standing with his index and middle fingers pointed. As a member of Blue Pegasus, Nichiya wears a full rabbit costume, blue in color, with a blue Blue Pegasus crest in the center of his bellow, inside a dark circle. Oddly enough, when wearing the costume, Nichiya looks like a very tall person, despite his small size. How he's able to move inside the costume still remains unknown, as his legs and arms are too small to reach the respective costume's parts. The costume's head has two long ears always kept raised, two oval eyes with yellow sclera and brown iris with small eyebrows far from them. It also has lines coming out of the eyes' delimitation on its upper part, and the oval crystalline lens are slightly moved upside. Its jaw is white, composed of an open mouth smiling with two rabbit-like teeth and red tongue, as well as a triangular nose. The costume also gives full motion to the fingers, allowing Nichiya to do the two-fingers signature stance of Blue Pegasus' Trimens. The feet are also covered by the costume, that overall gives Nichiya the look of a person in a rabbit costume. Strangely, there's an inconsistency on his head's whiskers: In his first appearance, he has two thin whiskers in each cheek, but in subsequent panels they have been removed. However, final manga depictions, as well as anime depictions bring the whiskers back. To get out of the costume, Nichiya simply removes the costume's head. Inside the costume, Nichiya wears a long-sleeved violet smoking jacket with a light-colored undershirt and a tie. He still has the Extalia army hat on his head, but now uses shoes instead of boots. Personality Nichiya is very loyal to Extalia and the Queen, referring to her as a god. He also hates humans(even their smell) and detests the fallen ones. Like Ichiya, he is also a fan of perfumes and odors. He is very well-respected in the army. While using the rabbit costume, Nichiya retains a more calm and happy-go-lucky personality regardless of the situation, keeping silent most of the time. Magical Power *'Aera': Being an Exceed, Nichiya is able to sprout wings from his back that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Chris Guerrero. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Exceeds Category:Former Villains Category:Guards Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Blue Pegasus